


Morning Jog

by Fumbluffels



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: A little fluff and a dash of humour, F/M, Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumbluffels/pseuds/Fumbluffels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick isn't a morning person. But hook or by crook Judy makes sure he's up and ready for a morning jog before work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Jog

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have a thing for one shots! I think that life is so hectic at the minute that I just haven't got the attention span or time to do a chaptered plot just yet. So for now little snippets of WildHopps life is just gonna have to do! Enjoy!

Nick should of gotten used to the morning plan a certain rabbit had imposed on his life. That plan being, she drag his ass out of bed to go for a morning jog. It wasn’t that he was unfit. He just preferred his bed more.

“Nick c’mon up and at 'em!” Judy called as she walked into his room. Nick had many regrets in his life. His biggest one being giving her a key, “Up up up!”

He let out a loud groan and buried his head under the pillow in hopes of blocking her out. Yep bed was more preferable. He felt happy, snuggled deep in blankets. He had forgotten that the bunny was just as strong as him until she wrapped her small paws round his feet and practically dragged him out the bed by his ankles. He landed on the floor, stomach first, with a loud ‘umpf’ before groaning loudly. “It’s a Friday morning. Can’t we skip it just once?”

“Nope. C’mon get ready, sooner we go out the better you’ll feel.” He glanced up from the floor to see her dressed in her usual sports attire consisting of a blue tank top and navy three quarter length leggings. She radiated energy that Nick just couldn’t find at such an ungodly hour; “We have this argument every morning.”

He pulled himself off the floor with another loud groan, “and every morning I let you bully me into this.”

“This is nothing compared to the academy’s training. A good morning jog not only keeps you fit but also helps you wake up. If you get ready I might be nice and treat you to breakfast after.” With that she left the room and sat down on the sofa. Nick sighed and rubbed his eyes. Judy had learnt he couldn’t just wake up and have breakfast, hence why breakfast came after the jog. Didn’t make getting up any easier, though.

He went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of joggers and ZPD shirt before changing out his t-shirt and his bed joggers and proceeding to make his way to the bathroom to sort himself out. Judy played with her phone while she waited, knowing that despite Nick’s protests, he still would get up and be ready in a rather short time.

“So what’s the route this time?” he questioned, stepping out the bathroom. Judy looked over her shoulder, “I was thinking go around central park? That way we can get breakfast and split ways before work?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” She smiled as he started to stretch. Nick let out a deep breath before looking at her once she got up, “Ready?”

He nodded and made his way to the door with her in tow. Once the pair was out the apartment he locked the door and proceeded to head to the elevator. Judy’s lips formed a thin line at the choice of getting to the ground floor but didn’t comment. They’d had that argument many times before; to the point both knew what the other was going to say.

The pair chattered about nothing in particular, ranging from the weather prediction to yesterday’s paperwork. Once they had reached the exit the pair looked at the area.

“Right so a couple laps around the park then breakfast?” Nick questioned. Judy nodded with a smile and gave a stretch before starting a jog to the park.

“Better keep up slick or say bye bye to a free breakfast!” She called, earning a chuckle from Nick as he shook his head and broke into a jog after her.

The pair made light conversation occasionally as they went. Most of the time there was a comfortable silence as they focused on their breathing, but once the two laps were over they slowed to a walking pace and resumed their conversation.

“Right so what do you want for breakfast?” Judy said as she looked around the streets at the café’s and fast food restaurants. Most of them had a morning menu, meaning they had a pick of the lot in terms of choices.

“Hmm…” Nick mused, “You know what carrots? You’ve actually worked my appetite off with all the jogging!”

She rolled her eyes, “I’m surprised you didn’t suggest pancakes again; I swear I’m going to come wake you up to find you’ve turned into a plate full!”

“Nah I can tolerate it,” He grinned at her before wrapping an arm round her Neck and pulling her into a coffee shop, “This one will do!”

Judy had little time to react as she was hauled into a shop. The smell of Coffee filled her nostrils as she glanced around. It was rather small but empty. She could see a couple of rabbits sat having a drink and reading a newspaper, only to look up curiously to find Nick still had his arm wrapped round her neck. Although it was more her shoulders now since she wasn’t being dragged anymore.

“Hmm what to have. What. To. Have.” He contemplated out loud, scanning the menu. Judy rolled her eyes and ordered a latte with Carrot sweetener, the young doe nodded taking the order down, occasionally glancing at the two, “Can I have a latte too please, leave the sweetener off it though. And a couple blueberry muffins while you’re at it.”

She nodded and totalled up the order that Judy paid for. She nudged his side with her elbow, “I don’t see why I should be paying when it isn’t really breakfast.”

“The first thing you have in the morning is breakfast, doesn’t matter what it is,” he smirked and handed her, her drink and taking his own, the bag of muffins laid against her shoulder as he kept the position of his arm over her shoulder and led her out, “Finnick ’ s breakfast is normally a beer.”

“Should have known,” She rolled her eyes as they started to make their way in the direction of Nick ’ s apartment, “probably had that for lunch and dinner when he found out you decided to become an officer.”

“Sounds about right,” he chuckled before taking a sip of his drink and letting out a deep content sigh, “Sweet caffeine how much I’ve needed you.”

Judy smiled at him as they approached the apartment complex. She still couldn’t believe how much it looked like hers from the outside. Yet was so much nicer inside in comparison. It was only then that Nick released her shoulder and pulled out a muffin for her, “Now if you’ll excuse me I want to get my hit of caffeine and a shower before work. I’ll enjoy the free muffin on the way there.”

Judy rolled her eyes and smiled at him before nodding, “Okay then see you at work.” She turned round and made her way down the street. Nick waited until she rounded the corner and smiled. Yes he hated waking up. Yes he hated having to jog despite knowing it was a good thing to do. But no, he didn’t hate spending extra time with Judy.


End file.
